frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lo Que Hay Que Hacer
"Lo Que Hay Que Hacer" "The Next Right Thing" es una canción escrita por Robert Lopez y Kristen Anderson-Lopez, y cantada por Anna (Kristen Bell) e interpretada en español latino por (Romina Marroquín Payró) en la secuela animada de 2019, Frozen II. Letra en Español Latino Anna: Las tinieblas van Creciendo ya Son dolor Son agobio Nada son En el final te atrapa La oscuridad La saludo, me entrego a su opresión Yo siempre te seguí Fui tras de ti Pero ya no te puedo hallar más Es grave, este gran pesar Sin fuerza estoy Pero hay una voz Que me habla a mí Nada hay Que esperar Mas confiar Y andar Y hacer lo que hay que hacer ¿Otra vez el sol podrá salir? Ya no sé, hay temor e inquietud Y cómo me oriento sin ver a ti Si la estrella guía fuiste tú Cómo alzarme y confiar Si no eres tú a quién salvar Haz hoy lo que hay que hacer Todo es Empezar Esto es lo correcto hoy Lo que hay que hacer No veré que hay más allá Mucho hay que soportar Avanzo un paso a la vez Una acción Una opción Y llegaré al final Noche gris cruzaré Buscaré el amanecer Haré lo que hay que hacer Y con el sol Donde vas Si no es posible nunca ya vivir de nuevo igual Será mi elección Seguir la voz Y hacer Lo que hay que hacer Letra en Inglés Anna: I've seen dark before But not like this This is cold This is empty This is numb The life I knew is over The lights are out Hello, darkness I'm ready to succumb I follow you around I always have But you've gone to a place I cannot find This grief has a gravity It pulls me down But a tiny voice whispers in my mind "You are lost, hope is gone But you must go on And do the next right thing" Can there be a day beyond this night? I don't know anymore what is true I can't find my direction, I'm all alone The only star that guided me was you How to rise from the floor When it's not you I'm rising for? Just do the next right thing Take a step, step again It is all that I can to do The next right thing I won't look too far ahead It's too much for me to take But break it down to this next breath This next step This next choice is one that I can make So I'll walk through this night Stumbling blindly toward the light And do the next right thing And with the dawn, what comes then When it's clear that everything will never be the same again? Then I'll make the choice To hear that voice And do the next right thing Videos File:Lo Que Hay Que Hacer File:Romina Marroquín Payró - Lo Que Hay Que Hacer (De "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) File:The Next Right Thing (From "Frozen 2" Instrumental Audio Only) File:Kristen Bell - The Next Right Thing (From "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) Categoría:Próximo Categoría:Frozen 2 Categoría:2019 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones de Frozen 2